The Bright and Dark side of destiny
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: Whats wrong with Raven? has the dark mistress gone...Darker? Robin and Starfire take a huge step in their relationship only to take two steps back, will their love prevail? Rob/Star BB/Rae Cy/oc Rae/oc Star/Oc Rob/Babs BB/T UPDATED its a YOU CHOOSE
1. The mistress is dark

**Forgottentitan: yes I own the teen titans!**

**Raven: lair**

**Forgottentitan:...**

**Raven:(evil glare at Forgotten titan)**

**Forgottentitan:shut up...**

**Ok y'all this is a preview to my next story...**

The warm sunlight glowed into the Bedroom, its bright beams trailed its way onto the big round deep purple bed .

The sun light then quickly trailed its self along to the bed's sleeping guest, The sun shone quite brightly in the girl's eyes which caused her to open them,The almond shaped emerald eyes glittered in the light.

"good morning Star." came a chirpy voice form out of the covers

"good morning Robin." she said replying with a small kiss

Robin smiled making his deep sapphire blue eyes crinkle.

"happy birthday Star."

Raven simply hadn't slept a wink, her hair was all over the place and her bright blue eyes were bloodshot.

Raven lit her candles one by one, letting only enough flame to dim the room lightly, great dark senses had been crashing over her all night, unable to sleep she had kept the curtains shut and candles going, and franticly looked around for a spell book that might help.

She trailed her long pale fingers over the spine of aging books mouthing the title to herself as she went.

"Shut up dude!" Beastboy hissed at Cyborg

the two titan friends were sneaking around the hall to jump in Starfire's room to give a 'very happy birthday' complete with trumpets and foghorns and insist its a earth custom.

"OK, heres the plan" Beastboy could barely stiffened his laugher

while Cyborg shoved his knuckles his mouth to keep him form laughing,

"we get in there-" he laughed again", "OK we get in there and give her the fright of his life!"

"it'll be hysterical! Cyborg agreed

"lets get 'em!"

"booja!"

Raven stopped abruptly at a large black book, its faded gold writing was far too Weathered to be recognized, but she knew this was the one she had been looking for all night. "There you are" she muttered under her breath, she gingerly opened the book that looked like it was older than time its self

and flicked roughly through. Until she came to the page she had to use-she didn't know why but all she knew is that she had to-it was destiny.

Then Raven heard her self, reading out words she didn't understand; "Justace, mithzth, whlkum!"

the effect was instant, Raven felt a icy cool feeling quickly spread from the book into her hands up her arms into her chest and with a feezing jolt she felted it pulsed into her heart.

Light blue light sprung out the book and her eyes and with a short shudder the book then shut its self shut.

Beastboy and Cyborg found themselves outside Robin's door...

Starfire flew around looking around for scattered around clothing garments, "Hey friend Robin can you see my skirt any where?"

"Um" he looked around and found it on the floor 5 meters away from the actual bed.

She giggled and excepted it,

"and ah- my right boot...Slikie!" Starfire exclaimed to see her beloved worm chewing on her boot,Robin laughed.

Starfire just giggled and gently detracted it from the worm's mouth, and had barely put it on when Robin had started kissing her all over again,making his way down her neck and loving sound of her gasps of delight.

"OK we run in at 5!...1" started Beastboy

Robin ran his hands through her hair...

"2" said Cyborg

sliding his hand along her bra...

"3"

"Robin stop!" Starfire said pushing him off her, "Our friends will becoming in the moments of seconds to welcome the day of birth wishes!"

"aw-alright I'll go out the window" he said pouting

Starfire followed him to the window,

"alright, if I could-can you help me out a little? My legs are pretty stiff from last night" he asked sheepishly

Starfire Blushed and nodded "alright" grabbing his left leg and etching it to go over the edge.

"4"

"ow no- that hurts a little" he moaned

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said

"but a kiss will make it better.." he said sheepishly

"OK" she smiled and kissed his leg...again and again until she started making her way up to his knee

and then she was teasingly tugging on his boxers when...

"5!" Beastboy and Cyborg came crashing to the room,

and their gleeful smiles dropped to utter most shock along with the foghorn and trumpets crashing to the ground.

"uh" Robin began rub the back of his head with loss for words...

'Raven' opened her eyes, she looked down at her hands, touch her face, and smiled a evil cunning mystery smile, "finaly, my destiny will soon be fulfilled!" this evil Raven laughed

but all I need is my girls back to make this thing work!"

she got up and strode to the door and into the hall, "now all I need is the ingredients for the spell and revenge shall be mine!"

**Ha ha um so that was a preview and I'll only put the updates on if I get enough reviews!**

**So ah tell me what you think and your ideas on what happens next will, well greatly impact on the story!**

**So what happens next?**

**You decide!**

**Xox Forgottentitan Xox**


	2. Welcome to the beautitful place

**Hey! sorry for the long wait! but there simply weren't enough reviews and enough time! well, this Chapter is dedicated to Irena Monich**

**Fanficlovergirl ****thanks to you guys i wrote this ! :) :) **

**and disclaimer da da daaa! **

**Forgottentitan:I owe the teen titans!**

**Slade: no you don't, i do**

**Forgottentitan: -piercing glare- no you don't**

**Slade: -quickly- sorry **

**Forgottentitan: I owe the teen titans!  
**

**Slade: yes, you owe them**

**Forgottentitan: nobody likes a suck up Slade....  
**

Raven streaked down the hall, her long midnight blue cloak bellowing in her wake. She did a double take, for realizing that she was all alone in the airy silence, not quite sure of quite to make of it she made her way into a bedroom, which door was wide open, she slowly tip toed into the room: four teenagers stood in the room. All four completely frozen and rooted to the spot, One was a Short Green haired, Green eyed and completely green teen who appeared to of have dropped a trumpet, his Taller friend was a well built strong African American, and half of his face was steel and robotic which most of his body was, he was wearing an identical look of shock with a musical instrument on the floor along with his jaw.

A spiky dark haired teen in his boxers t-shirt half thrown own his shoulder with one leg outside the window, he sat on the window still his handsome face utterly terrified, a Long red haired girl bent over his free knee. Her pretty face slowly registering what was happening.

Completely unnoticed by any of them Raven dashed around the room plucking hairs form their heads starting form the red head's to the Green boy, the robotic one did not have any hair, she slid behind the green teenager and remained hidden.

A quick yank a the back of the head brought Beastboy to his senses, he started to Laugh nervously Cyborg caught on and laugh nervously as well, Robin and Starfire too, started to laugh somewhat awkwardly after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence everyone stopped laughing abruptly and Hastily Beastboy and Cyborg picked up their instruments and hurried out the door, Robin tumble his side first on to the side of the titan tower.

Starfire stood up and looked around the room: "happy birthday to me"

"yes, happy birthday." came a soft voice from the shadows, Starfire jumped: who's there? Please! Show your self!" Starfire hold up a hand and made it glow, the emerald green light was only dim but showed the frame of the person's face, she saw it was Raven letting her guard down she apologized "oh sorry, friend Raven I did not see you there I-"

Starfire's words were cut off by a slash in black aura across her face, she crumbled down listless as a rag doll on the floor. Raven smiled, taking three hairs form her pocket under her cloak. She tighten one pertinacity long silky red one " nice hair." she observed it more, "Unique color" she added.

The main room was a huge area that had a custom made half circular couch imported form turkey, and Wide Screen (which Cyborg proudly declared was the biggest on Earth and put Wayne manor's to shame), Cyborg and Beastboy sat on the couch discussing what they just saw; "we might of read to much into it Cy" Beastboy said.

"Nah, I don't think so, then they would of pulled 'it's not what it looks like' play ya know?"

"yeah-i guess so.." Beastboy trailed off with a lost to say.

Robin entered wearing a slightly smug look on his face-and clothes...

"oh," he had just realize they were in the room, "hey guys..."

there was the most awkward moment they had had all day, "how was it?" Cyborg said quickly

Beastboy and Cyborg shuffled over to make room for him: "it was magic" he said breathlessly

"I'm sure it was"

"no really, it was like nothing I had ever done before"

"Its like that"

"whats did it feel like?" asked Beastboy

"like Slade's dead, control freak's got a hair cut and I've given Batman a good kick up the bum"

"nice" agreed Beastboy.

Starfire's hands and wrist were tied and her mouth was gagged, she felt completely betrayed: "how could Raven do this to me?" But the more she had thought about it, when she had come to: This was not Raven. Then were was the real Raven?, She started to struggle against her ties and thanks to her Tamerian strength she broke free. Clearly this person who impersonating Raven did not know this tower was filled with super powered teens. The Raven, had just entered the dark room with all curtains closed, holding a glass oddly shaped jar filled to the brim with mysterious blackish blue liquid stooped, "no matter" she said in a quiet soft voice, " I was about to release you any way" and with that her eyes glowed scarlet and she bellowed in a deep unnatural other worldly voice: JUSTANCE, MITHZTH, WHIKUM!

Starfire only had a few seconds to understand that this was not Raven usual infamous words of enchantments. When she felt a cold icy feeling jolt through her body....

"welcome back sister"

'Starfire' smiled mischievously raising her head up -she had fallen "It's good to be back Korella"

**Ooohh! what's going on now? Come with more silly outrages things for the teen titans to do! :)**

**Review **

**Review**

**Loillipops!**

**XoxForgottentitanXox  
**


	3. The Death of an angel

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**This isn't dedicated to anybody because you all suck!**

**No body reviews this...so why am I doing this?**

**....ah I've got no idea! **

**Well teen titans for life!**

**...for some reason I still don't own them!....hmm how odd!**

**Forgottentitan!**

**Recap: (the problem) **A spiky dark haired teen in his boxers t-shirt half thrown own his shoulder with one leg outside the window, he sat on the window still his handsome face utterly terrified, a Long red haired girl bent over his free knee. Her pretty face slowly registering what was happening.

Completely unnoticed by any of them Raven dashed around the room plucking hairs form their heads starting form the red head's to the Green boy, the robotic one did not have any hair, she slid behind the green teenager and remained hidden.

**........................................................................................**

**( Robin, Cyborg and Beastboy talk the s-word!)**

"whats did it feel like?" asked Beastboy

"like Slade's dead, control freak's got a hair cut and I've given Batman a good kick up the bum"

"nice" agreed Beastboy.

**(more of the problem)**

Starfire's hands and wrist were tied and her mouth was gagged, she felt completely betrayed: "how could Raven do this to me?" But the more she had thought about it, when she had come to: This was not Raven. Then were was the real Raven?, She started to struggle against her ties and thanks to her Tamerian strength she broke free. Clearly this person who impersonating Raven did not know this tower was filled with super powered teens. The Raven, had just entered the dark room with all curtains closed, holding a glass oddly shaped jar filled to the brim with mysterious blackish blue liquid stooped, "no matter" she said in a quiet soft voice, " I was about to release you any way" and with that her eyes glowed scarlet and she bellowed in a deep unnatural other worldly voice: JUSTANCE, MITHZTH, WHIKUM!

Starfire only had a few seconds to understand that this was not Raven usual infamous words of enchantments. When she felt a cold icy feeling jolt through her body....

"welcome back sister"

'Starfire' smiled mischievously raising her head up -she had fallen "It's good to be back Korella"

......................................................................................................................................................................

A Bright, loud scarlet light rang out over everyone's head, breaking Korella's Train of thoughts.

"hmmpf" her head snapped up and frowned.

"oh, hate Azar! What is that?" it was the red headed Sorela who asked

"I believe that is the titans siren call"

"sorry?" she asked confused

"the mortals that lived in this palace" she explained

"oh, right"

so there were petty insignificant mortals in here? She grinned this was going to be _fun _hearing there screams for mercy, oh she hadn't heard that in years, _centuries_ perhaps! she was about to ask her 'sister' how long they had been in the other realm.

But she noticed that she was glaring at her.

"whats your problem?" she asked stiffly starting to get defensive,

"your pretty" Sorela look down her arms and hands were a pleasant even Bronze, long fingers with straight clean cut nails she turned and caught her reflection in a ruby encrusted mirror; She _was _pretty-actuality no-that was a understatement, she was beautiful in a other worldly sort of way with long red, golden curls that were waist length. But it was the eyes that really got Korella-they were emerald, the pupil and the iris jade.

Korella grin wider, perfect! She was back _and _beautiful! She beamed up at her sister reading her envious expression.

"your also beautiful,you know"

"I am?" she shuffled around to get of a better view of the mirror, her mouth dropped open.

Staring at her reflection's beautifully Paley Grey skin, ruby red lips, violet eyes and chin length violet hair.

Of course she wasn't _as_ beautiful.

Eventually she was think the same thing. "your still prettier"

the iron sliver door slid open and a harassed and tired looking teen aged green boy stood there, "come on guys! Its tiiimmmeee to go!" man I'm never gonna see Starfire the same way again he laughed to himself.

"dibs" Korella muttered to Sorela, Sorela scowled at her. "Come on guys!" Beastboy started to wine

Sorela and Korella only had a few seconds to be confused and darted the door after him.

I've always been impressed with my team-even when I've been yelling my head off at them.

Cyborg's strength and super knowledge of computers with great friendship, Beastboy with his dry jokes and stupid manner add with ability to change into almost any animal he chooses, Raven with her super natural,sometimes creepy powers and her bonding that she put into the team's friendships, truly Her and I have a bond of love, but not romantic love that I felt for Kori stronger than sisterly-super natural.

And Starfire-oh Starfire with her long golden hair, swaying on its own without help of the wind, her looking up through her long curly lashes, empathizing the hot emerald that her eyes were, and her scent-oh the scent of her floral neck, chest, and her hair in that sweet,sweet scent that I could-no I had to stop there concentrate. Concentrate there is a_ villain_ out there terrifying our city and innocent people.

But for now everything was perfect, great team, great friends the money was coming in fine, on top of the pizza bills Slade gone for the longest time..and Starfire..the girl of my dreams.

Things _couldn't _get better.

I turned and was aware of my team filling up the ops room, and faced the large TV screen and found that it was just control freak!...not even on our 'bad guys' list.i grinned, Hmm he needed a hair cut....i should probably tell him that when we caught him.

Yep, things couldn't be better......

**EXCLUSVIVE PREVIEW! OF NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

I felt the warm trickle down form my head. I Reached my gloved hand to my head, blood, _blood_ was trickling down my head, I was smashed in the head by the sweet innocent angel I loved. The beautiful angel look down at me-i was layed flat on the road, stones and building material sticking into my back glass in my arm-I then wanted to scream it felt like every bone in my body was broken..my ribs, my legs, arms and skull.

The beautiful angel smiled at me-the angel of death, I held my breath, and braced myself for her.

**oh, people please don't forget i want your ideas**

** Robin:-hem hem-**

** i mean...uh, so i can right a story that like yay!**

**Cookies to the people who review!**

**so Reviews=Cookies**

**Cookies**

**Cookies**

**Cookies!**

**!.....exclamation point!  
**


End file.
